The present invention relates generally to water bottles. More particularly, the invention relates to caps that may be used for a variety of portable reusable water bottles.
Water bottles are used by people all over the world to store beverages and to serve as a vessel for bringing beverages to their mouths. Sometimes, water bottles are designed to be reusable and therefore more environmentally friendly than disposable plastic water bottles. Such reusable water bottles typically have a bottle portion for holding a liquid and a cap for covering the opening of the bottle portion. Some water bottles have a cap that is separate from the water bottle and other water bottles have a cap that is connected to the water bottle by a strap. Some water bottles may have a spout on the cap that can be opened for drinking or for pouring liquid out of the bottle. However, these water bottles typically have a small spout, which makes it difficult to fill and clean the water bottle.
Other water bottles have a wide mouth and are therefore easy to fill and clean. However, the wide-mouth water bottles are typically difficult to drink from because the opening is too wide to drink from easily without spilling. Narrow-mouth water bottles are much easier to drink from, but filling such bottles, especially putting ice cubes in them, is much more difficult. Similarly, cleaning narrow-mouth bottles is quite difficult and may require specially designed bottle brushes.
Although these existing reusable water bottles work quite well, there are continuing efforts to develop new reusable water bottles and caps that provide improved function and convenience.